mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 33
Yay, another one of my talk page archives...man, these go by fast. :o Fangirl! }} }} And... I'm embarrassed. Also, um... if you want, I'd like to recommend a show to you. You might've heard of it, but I dunno...}} Give the first couple of episodes a shot, 'K?}} }} I've been busy. Why do you think I'd like it so much? }} Oh. Well, I'll try it tonight. Isn't the movie called The Disappearance of --her name--'' or something? }} Page Deletion }} Sim: Moods... HIII! New Request Hello Blanky! Could you change MySims hair color to pink and change my eyes to Annie's.Could you also do these moods? *Happy *Deafult *Shocked *Rejected *verycute *cry Thats all for now! Thanks!Jessica9316 23:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Moo Hi! OMG! HOW ARE YOU!? Jessica9316 16:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Jessica9316 19:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you do request now? Because,I really want it.Please Jessica9316 21:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) SORRY I COULD GIVE YOU SOME PIE!!!! Jessica9316 22:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll be here when you get it done.Jessica9316 23:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) This the picturer I want to you to change of me!Jessica9316 00:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The Real Housewives are all fake. }} I'VE STARTED WATCHING AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! The first episode is badly scripted, but I love teh episodes afterwards! }} YOU MUST! I COMMAND YOU! Lawlz. Why don't you click the smiley of ohdearness? ---> }} Lawlz. I saw that...}} }} By the way, you said you hate gum, right? Why? I'M OBSESSED WITH IT! No. I don't watch stuff at all during the weekdays. Only the weekends.}} I love gum. I always get a pack when I can. I constantly am chewing on it. I chew on it at school. Fortunately, I'm never caught with it. I just don't watch T.V. much anymore. I watch Harry's Law, The Real Housewives, Adventure Time, and a few other shows, but nothing as I used to. And as for watching shows online, I prefer to watch them in the middle of the night. }} }} That's the whole point! Check yo' e-mail, guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl! }} Oprah said I replied.}} Or join some random discussion. Aang said I responded.}} JUST DO IT! All you have to do is say hello. Besides, we'll have to advertise our trial, eventually... Your mother said I responded.}} Kira said I *falls down dead before I can say responded*}} }} I recently listened to this song. It's really good. Kinda sad, but they put it in an upbeat tone, which is kinda confusing... My soul said I replied.}} Al Roker said I replied.}} Snooki said I replied.}} Pikachu! Use response!}} Jigglypuff! Use response!}} ). Mr. Trite said I replied.}} Um, he's older... That glimmerous fop said I replied.}} repsonded.}} Thanks. Request Change I 'll like to change a few things on my request. Change the eyes to Tardisgirl's take of the freckles and add a heart face paint. Outfit:Keep it the same. Hair and Color same hair but, pink Jessica9316 21:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh Noes *sniffs* }} }} Hi! Hi,how are you?Could you add this smiley to the smiley page? Jessica9316 22:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and when did you say could do my request?Jessica9316 22:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay then!Jessica9316 22:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait!? What do we look like, waiters!? ? Are you busy?Jessica9316 23:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You don't see me smacking you with my money To talk.Jessica9316 23:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you ever wanted to get Sims 3 Medvial?Jessica9316 00:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Its not an Expation pack.Jessica9316 00:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I did too.I it said the back of the box and a review said its stand-alone.Jessica9316 00:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, these are the Rolls * Monarch (King or Queen) being this you can be in supreme power but,so random person will hate you and try to kill you. *Kinght fighting Drangons and other people to the death *Wizards.Have awsome powers and help keep the place in peace *Priest:To help confert people to the good or bad sides *Mercants;Sell things I 'll tell more when I get there!Jessica9316 01:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep! there alot more New Traits here one *A Whale Eat My Parents Jessica9316 01:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Whale Ate My Parents Here its information Carnivorous, Sim-eating whales were a constant threat back in Medieval times. Indeed, legend has it that the ocean was formed from the tears of orphaned children whose parents were devoured by these underwater menaces. This trait will give your sim a negative moodlet if they don't regularly "shout at the ocean" or go on a whale hunting expedition. A successful hunt results in a +30 focus bonus that lasts for 11 hours. I say its a Mystery trait but, it says a normal triat. Jessica9316 01:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Here alot more traits! * Adventurous * ·''' Chivalrous * '''· Creative Cook * ·''' Dedicated '''· *Earthy ·''' Eloquent *·''' Evil ·''' Excitable *·''' Friendly *'·' Fun-Loving *'·' Good *'·' Greedy *'·' Haggler *'·' Hopeful Orphan *'·' Jokester * ·''' Loves Family *·''' Scholarly *'·' Solitary *'·' Unkempt'·' *Vain There alot more traits for this game.Jessica9316 01:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Off Topic: Did you know I was attacked by a dog today. Jessica9316 01:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I was just sitting outside and this Great Dane looked at me then he attacked me. For no reason!Jessica9316 01:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Waking alone but,my little sister saved me!Jessica9316 02:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to got to bed see ya later!Jessica9316 02:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you can do my request today?Jessica9316 20:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So yes or no?Jessica9316 23:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then.........Jessica9316 23:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Could you change th hair color to Blond?(I wanted to use my real hair color) and deleted the heart face paint I requested Jessica9316 13:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) WHY DO YOU LIKE POTATOES???????Jessica9316 16:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you fix my picturer .Where it is white finish the pink background on it and when you get my request done add the happy mood picturer of me to it!Jessica9316 17:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Jessica9316 17:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Here the new one!Jessica9316 17:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I need you add this face paint.You know how Dolly has the pink stuff under her eyes ,could you add that to my request.Jessica9316 13:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you fix my word bubble Jessica9316 14:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ANTI THE∞HOLiC }} WHAT THE HECK? What happened?!?! Ibby got Banned! HELP US OUT! Joey 066 21:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! You can blame that troll! Blanky! Go talk to the main wikians, or see if they can get over here. Joey 066 21:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) When you do, tell them I need to talk to them about this issue.Joey 066 21:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Shtuff Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer. }} Request Could you do my request?Snow Princess31 23:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any time to remake my MySims.You may not see the freckles. --Snow Princess31 21:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups but if he was stupid enough to spray the BABY squirrel with pepper spray in front of a bunch of kids, he might've done something like that y'know? I don't think he would've actually killed the squirrel in front of the kids.... i wouldn't let it happen }} ... when you inhale it, you start coughing, burning of the eyes.... it causes an irritation to the skin, but that's nothing compared to the pain it gives when ur sprayed directly in the eyes. Cops use it to get people down and to stun them.}} Hey? Do you see my message?Snow Princess31 22:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups (cont.) it rhymes with "Pearl", which, sadly, is my middle name. I take it you've been nicknamed "Blanky"?}} that's what i would do.}} Request Could add freckles and make my picture transparent?Snow Princess31 21:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Good News! *I finnaly got an avatar in my icon! You were right it was easy! Jeffrey 17:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Prince12 Yeah! well, i wouldn't call it a computer. i'd call it my mom's laptop that she doesn't like me spending hours at a time though. I like to play mysims at least 2 hours at once. herp derp... I'm kinda over-weight (docter said it, not me) and i'm somewhat pale and my mom seriously thinks i should go outside. All i'd think of doing is making mud-pies and convincing my older brother to eat it..... that never works...}} Reporting A User a lil help plz? hey blanky its smiley4913.... and i havent been on here 4 a long time.. so since yur an admin... is there any way yu can reset mah password?? thank yu.. FLIP! FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP! (hits head on wall) FLIIIIP!!!! MySims Cutie 142 19:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Walking On a Dream }} }} Death Note is good, by the way, I'm on the 3rd episode.}} I thought he was a man, but he was a MUFFIN and i get grounded from it a lot....and that's kind of why i didn't reply for a few days...sorry bout that.}} i don't know why she did it. something tells me it was my dad's fault. but he's cool. he even looks like Vic Vector and i remind him of this everytime i'm playing mysims. he doesn't even care though. he just watches sports...he doesn't ever take intrest in sports...he's a strange man....}} my dad can't take them home cuz they look exactly like the new ones his boss got and the people he works with would think he's stealin them.....he works at Cessna }} I was on facebook and i found this link you might be interested in.....Potatoes!!!}} Eyes of a Shinigami You've got mail.}} I'm not gonna change mine though, since Light is a mad genius with a laugh so awesome it would make Clive jealous. I'm probably gonna change my mind by the end of the series, but my only least favorite character right now is Misa. I find it really annoying about how she wants to be Light's girlfriend and stuff. It's....haunting. But that's the only thing I don't like about her. Rem said I replied.}} Give me a sec and I'll give you it. Derek Jeter said I replied.}} Help! Hey Blanky I think I might have fixed some of the messages in my Talk Page, but I dont know. Also could I get another sim since I accedentally wrecked the first one when I tried to use it in other peoples Talk Pages? I'll try to be more patient with you Blanky! Jeffrey 15:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 Oh! Yeah that's what I meant, but how do I use it on other people's Talk Pages? Jeffrey 17:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 We're gonna party like it's 1999! GODOT IS EPIC. But Shi-Long is still epicer. Shi-Long > Godot > Edgey > Franzy > Klavier T&T > AJ > PW > JfA I still can't decide where to put AAI on that list. }} Emotion }} And after procrastinating forever, I finally met Godot in T&T. I think I'm going to like him a lot, but I didn't play too long. I stopped at Gumshoe's testimony...}} I know! Um... it's not as bad in T&T, but her skirt is so small! I see. Honestly, Edgeworth didn't come across arrogant when I first played it. Also, this is a list of my favorite rivals so far (including Shih-na): Edgeworth > Shih-na > Lang > Klavier > Franziska Of course, Hakari and Yumihiko (the main rivals from GK2) would've been somewhere, but GK2 isn't being released in the U.S.. On the bright side, Court-Records is possibly making a fan translation! }} GASP! HOW IS SHIH-NA SO LOW ON THAT LIST!? I think AAI was the lease successful AA game.}} WHY DON'T YOU LIKE LANG OR SHIH-NA!? Whatever... Also, YOUR AVATAR BE MAD UGLY! }} Why are people complaining about global warming but most of the world ain't doing anything??? well, i like music as well, i like to draw....sometimes, i also like getting on here, too, uuuh... listen to my mp3 player, playing video games (of course), aaaaand....i think that's it. So what's on your mind?}} i say that on my freakin page, so it's kinda obvious. Sometimes (notice i said sometimes) i'm in the mood for adam lambert. :( it's hard to explain to people nothings all that wrong with him. he just...uh...prefers dudes.... time to change the subject... do you like mj??? }} so what's up??}} sure is adorable. my parents won't even take me to wall-greens. THE WALLS AIN'T EVEN GREEN!!!!! and there's wal-mart....i can't even go THERE. I've been begging for this. i can't help it!! i honestly just wanna see what it does when i yell shut up at it. i saw it on the commercial and that was the first thing i thought of....well, that and "i want it." of course i want everything i see on tv. including the microphones the news reporters have... where'd you see the figurine at?}} I got my dad to take me to WalGreens, but they didn't have what i wanted but one of the workers that was helping us out convinced his boss to get it. i didn't go for nothin. i got me some key lime pie flavored gum. Have you ever watched "Regular show"?}} Anime has always facinated me. I never understand how they draw it though. I suck at drawing, so idk... You good at drawing?}} <3 Amy is bomb <3 HEYYYYY PERSON :P - Amy Luvs ya! 02:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I wonder as I wander I just really like them. I think they be epic! I think they have an original personality, as well. Yes. In the bad way...}} RoboCop }} }} Oh well, I guess.}} }}